User blog:Beckoliver.marron/DIA News
DIA News ''Last edited: '''11 September 2013 '''Volume: 1 ' Edition #:' 1 'Pages: '''1 HEADLINES: DIA Cancels all Danville- Zamboanga flights This morning, a group of men from the MNLF attacked Zamboanga and all air and sea travel are suspended. 10 flights in NAIA (Philippines' airport) bound to Zamboanga are suspended. Due to that event, 5 flights from the Tri-State Airlines bound to Zamboanga is suspended. All remaining destinations from the Tri-State Airlines are not affected. Syrian flight cancellation now being discussed Due to Syria's August 21 chemical weapons controversy and the continuation of the riot there, DIA is now having meetings about removing Syrian Air, an airline from Syria bound to Damascus, in DIA's line-up of airlines and cargos. DIA manager, Jenny Janganfloob, decided to remove Syrian Air because of passenger safety from the riot. Syrian Air Vice Chairman, Director General and CEO, Ghaida Abdullatif accepted DIA's request to remove her airline company in DIA's line-up. Now, all Danville- Damascus flights are cancelled while all Syrian Air flights are suspended in DIA due to the riots. SPORT: Tokyo hosts 2020 Olympics Tokyo was announced as the host city at the 125th IOC Session in Buenos Aires, Argentina on 7 September 2013. The IOC voted to select the host city of the 2020 Summer Olympics at the 125th IOC Session at the Buenos Aires Hilton. An exhaustive ballot system is used. No city won over 50% of the votes in the first round, and Madrid and Istanbul were tied for second place. A run-off vote between these two cities was held to determine which would be eliminated. In the final vote, a head-to-head contest between Tokyo and Istanbul, Tokyo was selected by 60 votes to 36. ENTERTAINMENT Dipper x Isabella Story premieres 2nd season Dipper x Isabella Story, an online miniseries funded by DIA, just annouced their 2nd Season premiering 11 September 2013. The series' creator, Beckoliver.marron stated in a message in the Dipper x Isabella Story that the 11th chapter of the story is a special episode for the 12th 9/11 anniversary. He even gave his sympathy to those died in the World Trade Center attacks. The message wrote by him will be erased on that day signalling that season 1 of the miniseries is over. Ariana Grande talks about Justin Bieber kiss controversy Ariana Grande knew that the Twitter photo of Justin Bieber kissing her cheek would cause quite the stir among Beliebers. "Of course, I saw it coming," Ariana Grande told E! News exclusively to her pal the Biebs. "I was like, 'Whatever.' It's all silly but whatever."The infamous kissing pic, which cause a frenzy among fans, was posted back in August when Grande was opening several of Bieber's concerts. "You're crazy and nonna says thank you, she loves you," Grande captioned the pic. WEATHER *'Adelaide - '''17 *'Bangkok - '31 *'Brisbane -''' 30 *'Delhi, New '- 34 *'Hong Kong - '''31 *'Kuala Lumpur - '30 *'London -''' 16 *'Los Angeles - '''28 *'Manila - '30 *'Melbourne - '15 *'New York - '33 *'Paris -''' 17 *'Perth - '''18 *'San Francisco -''' 21 *'Seoul - '''23 *'Singapore -''' 30 *'Sydney -' 22 *'Taipei -' 33 *'Tokyo -' 26 *'''Toronto - '''29 Category:Blog posts